New Year's Promise
by Bubbleswine
Summary: "jangan dekat dekat dengan Kris dan Luhan" "kau juga jangan dekat dekat sehun." pengalaman memalukan Yixing didepan ribuan pasang mata. KaiXing/KaiLay. EXO. happynewyear3


New Year's Promise.

Kaixing/Kailay.

.

.

.

"mengerti? Dua puluh menit lagi. Penutupan acara ini akan diakhiri deng—" suara lelaki yang sepertinya seumuran dengan yixing itu tidak terdengar lagi. Handphone yang tadinya hanya digenggam, bergetar terus menerus. _Tidak mungkin hanya pesan._

Yixing menoleh kearah Kris yang masih serius melihat dan mendengar dengan fokus. Luhan yang melihat dari balik bahu kris juga melakukan hal yang sama. _Dia butuh keluar dari sini sekarang._ Pikirnya begitu melihat nama yang tertera pada layar benda persegi empat itu.

"Ge? Kenapa gelisah sekali?"

"Ah! Taozi!" pekik yixing—tapi buru buru menunduk meminta maaf begitu semua mata mengarah padanya.

"Ada apa sih ge?" Tao kembali berbisik saat dirinya tidak jadi pusat perhatian lagi.

"Bisa kau berdiri didepanku? Pelan pelan saja. Aku sangat sangat harus mengangkat panggilan ini."

Tao hanya mengernyit bingung, tapi dalam dia berpindah dan menutupi badan yixing yang lebih kecil. Beruntung karena tepat pintu keluar dibelakangnya.

Yixing mengendap endap keluar, lalu menutup kembali pintunya—tidak sepenuhnya. Dia masih menyisahkan secelah kecil agar dapat melihat kedalam.

Jarinya bergerak diatas layar ponselnya, dan mendekatkan benda tersebut ketelinga kanan.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Hai Hyung."

"Jongin. Kalau kau hanya ingin menyapa, aku bisa memberitahumu kurang dari lima belas menit aku harus ada dipanggung.

"kenapa kau mendadak cerewet seperti itu?"

Yixing terdiam, dia melihat Luhan dan Kris mulai mencari cari dirinya.

"Katakan, ada apa?"

Yixing makin gelisah saat dia hanya mendengar balasan berupa gumaman dari Jongin diseberang sana.

"Jongin, please? Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara. Apa tidak boleh?"

Yixing refleks menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya begitu mendengar suara Jongin yang melembut seperti anak anjingnya yang kecil itu.

_Kenapa suaranya jadi semanis itu? _"kau tau? Suaramu persis seperti saat Janggu sedang meminta perhatian darimu."

"Ah benarkah?"

"Yixing?" pintu didepannya kembali terbuka, menampakkan wajah tampan Kris dengan alis bertaut dan dahi berkerut. "Lima menit lagi kita—"

"Aku tau Yifan. Aku tau." Dia memasang wajah paling memelas dengan sangat sangat gelisah.

"Hyung? Kau tidak mau berbicara denganku, aku mengerti. Akhiri saj—" "jangan bodoh."

"Eh?"

Yixing kembali menghela nafas, "aku akan menyusul, aku akan berjalan paling akhir nanti saat naik ke panggung. Tenang saja."

"Waktumu—" Kris melihat kearah jam yang ada diruang ganti, "—tiga menit dua puluh detik."

"Kau dengar? Anjing kecil? Waktumu tiga menit—" dan pintu tertutup kembali "—sembilan detik."

"Kau berjanji akan berbicara padaku saat pergantian tahun, Hyung!"

Yixing hampir—hanya hampir, menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Tapi dia menahan tangannya, penata rambutnya sudah susah payah membuatnya. Hampir setengah jam.

"Jadi?"

"kau harus bersamaku saat pergantian tahun."

_Here we go._ "tapi itu melebihi batas waktu."

"kau berjanji." _Sejak kapan suara posesifnya kembali?_

Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, memejamkan matanya dan berbisik iya.

"Apa?"

"Iya jongin iya"

"jangan terlalu dekat dengan Luhan hyung dan Kris."

"Ahaha, Kris juga hyungmu! Dan kau juga jangan terlalu dekat dengan Sehun."

"Huh, kenapa dari dulu Cuma M saja sih yang kesana? Kita itu kan harusnya berdua belas."

Yixing tertawa kecil, "aku juga tidak tahu."

"padahal aku mau bersamamu"

Tawa yixing hampir tak bisa ditahan, dia membayangkan bagaimana Jongin merengut dengan memanyunkan bibirnya. Tidak ada manly-nya sama sekali.

"Hyu—" pintu terbuka kembali. Chen yang berjalan paling belakang langsung menepuk pundaknya, "tiga puluh detik"

Yixing mengangguk—dengan senyuman bersalah.

"kenapa waktu cepat sekali ya?"

Yixing bergumam kecil sebagai jawaban.

"itu karena kau melewatkannya denganku." Ucap jongin lagi.

"_shenme? _Percaya diri sekali."

"Kau suka aku yang seperti itu."

"Oh ya? Yang seperti apa?"

"kau suka saat aku manja, karena kau akan merasa dibutuhkan. Kau suka saat aku percaya diri karenamu, karena itu membuatmu akan merasa aku beruntung memilikimu. Kau suka saat aku berkata hal hal manis untukmu, karena walau itu membuatmu malu, kau suka itu."

Wajah yixing setengahnya memanas—warna kemerahan menjalar melalui pembuluh darahnya dan muncul di kedua pipinya. Tangannya menutup mulutya—tidak tau harus berbuat apa, bahkan melupakan kalau teman se-grupnya sudah berjalan naik keatas panggung.

"Kau mengenalku, jongin."

"Tentu saja, Aku mencintaimu Hyung"

"Lima!"

Yixing langsung menoleh kearah kiri, melihat Chen sudah akan naik juga keatas panggung. Kakinya langsung melangkah menyusul—dengan ponsel masih didekat telinganya.

"Hyung?"

"Ya Jongin?" yixing tidak terlalu fokus karena dia sedang berlari. "Empat!"

"Sudah penghitungan mundur ya?" yixing mengangguk—meski tau Jongin tidak melihatnya. Dia berdiri disebelah Kris, sedikit kebelakang agar ponselnya tidak terlihat. "Tiga!"

"Hyung, Aku mencintaimu." "Dua!" suaranya semakin keras, Yixing tidak bisa mendengar suara jongin dengan jelas lagi. Terlebih di Korea sana, sepertinya K sedang menghitung mundur juga. _Aneh. Bukankah ada perbedaan waktu?_ "Satu!"

"Terima kasih, Yixing Hyung." Jongin mengucapkan itu tepat saat kembang api sudah naik keatas dan berbunyi keras, memercikkan warna warni yang banyak. Semua berteriak, confetti bertaburan dan para MC member kata sambutan terakhir.

"Kau bilang apa Jongin? Aku tidak mendengarnya."

"Aku bilang—" Yixing tidak menyadari kalau MC sudah sampai didepan Kris, meminta Leadernya itu member beberapa patah kata. "—Aku mencintaimu."

"**Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Jongin**" Refleks, yixing langsung menyembunyikan ponselnya dibelakang punggung. Karena tiba tiba suaranya mendadak membesar—karena microphone itu sudah ada didepan wajahnya, dengan wajah MC yang luar biasa kaget. Kris dan Luhan yang berada disisi kiri dan kanannya juga menatapnya dengan mata membesar yang _shock. _Para penonton yang tadi rebut juga mendadak terdiam.

"Well—" sang MC langsung mengambil alih, dan keributan kembali dimulai.

"Kita akan bicara di hotel nanti." Bisik Luhan sambil tersenyum jahil.

Yixing hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bahu Kris. Wajahnya benar benar memerah sampai ketelinganya. Teringat sesuatu, dia kembali menempelkan ponselnya ketelinga.

"Halo? Jongin? Ak—" "kau lucu sekali hyung."

"Eh?"

"Kami berenam menontonmu live didorm, dan terima kasih atas jawaban itu." Dan terdengar tawa Jongin yang khas menyusul.

Panggilan diputus.

"Aish. Kim jongin!"

.

.

.

The End.


End file.
